Pequeñas Cosas
by LadyTeefStrife
Summary: Post AC. Fluffy y corto.


**A/N**: Pues si, aquí estoy. Acabo de escribir diez capítulos de Nibelheim y me he dicho, hey? Por que no? Vamos a intentar morir de agotamiento! Aviso, intentaré seguir escribiendo cuando pueda, pero ya avisé de que estoy ocupada. Este era una request de **fantasydreamer94**.

(Mi nuevo avatar es uno de mis dibujos; la idea es de una imagen que vi por Internet mas la referencia al sol y a la luna. Intentaré traducir el fic donde lo explico más adelante.)

Tifa: "Cita aleatoria? Que vas a hacer?"

LTS: "Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea. Voy a escribir y veré lo que sale, pero os aviso; absurdeces y Reno son comunes cuando hago esto."

Cloud: "Reno?"

LTS: "Si, no sé porque, pero suele aparecer de golpe en mis fics sin que me dé cuenta."

Reno: "**Disclaimer: A LadyTeefStrife no le pertenece nada de esto**."

LTS: "Veis?... ... Reno!? Que estás haciendo tú aquí!?"

* * *

**Para:** Los que estáis mencionados al final. Sois el motivo de que esté haciendo esto.

**Idea:** Cita aleatoria (**fantasydreamer94**)

**Titulo**: Pequeñas cosas

__

"Sal conmigo."

Todo empezó con un cliente del Séptimo Cielo intentando conseguir una cita con Tifa mientras Cloud estaba allí para verlo todo. Cuando el pobre hombre le pidió salir a Tifa por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos, Cloud se levantó y se puso enfrente de ella.

"Una cita. Como en el Gold Saucer. Salir fuera y divertirnos." Los ojos de Cloud eran tan serios que le hicieron dudar si se controlaría por mucho mas tiempo antes de empezar a echar gente si Tifa decía que no. Además, ya empezaba a estar harta de tener borrachos intentando ligar con ella, así que asintió, echó a los clientes que quedaban y montó en Fenrir a la espalda de Cloud.

"A donde vamos?" Tifa puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Cloud. Desde Geoestigma, cada vez que Tifa subía en Fenrir, Cloud cogía sus manos y las colocaba en su cintura, ni siquiera ponía el motor en marcha hasta que Tifa se agarraba a él. Pero ella no se estaba quejando, en absoluto, para nada.

"Todavía no lo sé. Alguna sugerencia?" Cloud encendió el motor.

Tifa miró al cielo. Era una bonita noche. La luna estaba llena y no había una sola nube en el cielo. Las estrellas... "Algún sitio donde podamos ver las estrellas?" Cloud asintió y Fenrir empezó a moverse.

El viento era frío contra sus expuestas extremidades, pero el calor corporal de Cloud la mantenía caliente.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a una colina. Cloud apagó el motor y los dos bajaron de la moto. Él empezó a caminar hacia un precipicio mientras ella le seguía.

El cielo estaba claro y todas las estrellas eran visibles, igual que la noche de la promesa. Era maravilloso. Tifa paró al lado de Cloud y sus ojos bajaron del cielo. "... Precioso..."

Enfrente de ellos estaban Midgar y Edge. Todo luces, como estrellas en la tierra. Así, Midgar no parecía la pesadilla que en realidad era. Era una vista maravillosa.

"Cloud, gracias." Tifa volvió sus ojos hacia él y Cloud la estaba mirando. "Este lugar es precioso." Cloud rodeó los hombros de Tifa con un brazo y besó su frente.

"Me alegro de que te guste." Sonrieron y se sentaron en el suelo. "Esta vez es Fenrir en vez de Vientofuerte." Tifa se sonrojó al recuerdo y él la acercó a sí.

"Pero esta vez ya estamos juntos." Tifa se relajó en sus brazos. Cloud y Tifa eran felices así, en silencio y en los brazos del otro. Todo era perfecto hasta que el estomago de Cloud protestó.

"Parece que alguien tiene hambre..." Ella rió y Cloud se sonrojó. Tifa se levantó y ofreció su mano a Cloud. "Que me dices acerca de salir conmigo para una cena?" Tifa sonrió.

Cloud asintió y subieron a Fenrir una vez mas.

Fueron las cosas pequeñas lo que les hizo enamorarse el uno del otro, y son las cosas pequeñas lo que los mantiene juntos.

No necesitan palabras.

Tan solo estar juntos.

* * *

**A/N**: Cloti es oficial!! Aquellos que puedan leer en inglés, visitad **The Lifestream - LTD over **para comprobarlo por vosotros mismos. Y si sabéis Japonés, mejor que mejor. Y no va en broma, Cloud y Tifa intercambiaron más que palabras bajo Vientofuerte. _"Y __**sin usar palabras **__(Cloud) le confirmó (a Tifa) que __**sus sentimientos **__**coincidían**__."_ Se siente amantes del Clerith, Aerith está en la corriente vital con Zack, y Cloud con su amor de toda la vida en la tierra de los vivos!

LTS: "No Reno! Yay!"

Zack: "Es que le odias o algo?"

LTS: "No, pero es un problema cuando aparece porque sí. Nunca sé que hacer con él."

Cloud: "Él siempre es un problema."

Kou: "**Disclaimer: A LadyTeefStrife no le pertenece nada de esto.**"

Zack: "L&R! Y gracias por leer!"

Tifa: "Quien era el cliente que me pidió salir en el bar?"

LTS: "Reno."

Todos: "..."

LTS: "..." *gota de anime*

cloti es felicidad!

**Aereashira**, **Yukiko17** y **tamborillero**: Me alegro de que os gustara el fic y gracias por el apoyo.Y no pasa nada, estoy perfectamente. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a recibir flames, la mayoría de los que leemos en inglés segimos el comportamiento japonés: si algo no te gusta no lo leas y punto, no tienes porque 'ir a matar', 'lo primero son los sentimientos de los demás'. Pero bueno, supongo que nada de eso importa a aquellos que solo se dedican a criticar. Lo único que me queda por decir es: Gracias y intentaré seguir escribiendo siempre que tenga tiempo. Por cierto, si alguien tiene una request o prompt estaría encantada de escucharlos.


End file.
